Symphony of the Three Kingdoms
by XxXshirokuroXxX
Summary: Lun Yue Song, a downcast soul, fights for the good of Wei. Mei-Lin Song has a heart torn between love and loyalty. Wang Yuanji violently murdered Lun's soul mate, Nianzu, after Sun Ce convinced Yuanji to fight against Wei. Who will live and die in the battle of hearts? Will Nianzu's dream of a unity ever come true? Is the land destined to forever be a un-synchronized symphony?
1. Chapter One: Yuanji's Betrayal

CHAPTER ONE: Yuanji's Guilt

(*I don't own DYNASTY WARRIORS. I am not associated with the company in any way.)

**POV LUN YUE SONG**

Yuanji, a friend of mine. Yuanji, a traitor of mine. I can not discern a reason that would cause her to do what she did. I trusted her. I do not know why I trusted her. I just think that in human nature, we all have a longing and trusting behavior towards people we find favor in. Why would Yuanji do it? Why wouldn't she? It was I who caused the problem in the first place. Had I not shown impatience and resentment towards her, nothing would have ever happened. Yuaji, Mei, and I would all be at peace. But, not anymore.

I sit there, occasionally glancing up from my reading to observe the crimson sky. I'm suddenly interrupted by the whooshing sound of the old stone door. "I... I have to talk to you... Lun..."  
>Mei-Lin said. "Like, now."<br>I got up from my cushion and followed Mei-Lin to the teahouse. Yuanji is there. I nod in understanding.  
>"Song, I must speak with you." said Yuanji softly, as if talking to a small child. "I am sorry for..."<br>Yuanji paused, not knowing how to present her apology. I understood. "I'm sorry for hurting him. I am not sure what came over me. I suppose Sun Ce's words got to me on that night of the festival. He made me turn against you and Nianzu." Oh yes, Nianzu. I can remember him. I try not to. But I do. I remember that soft look on his face as he witnessed the murder of my brother. I remember how intelligent he was, saying that one day he dreamed of creating a land of peace and unity.

"Stop it Yuanji." I said, feeling little remorse. I got up and left, my head in a spin. Nianzu. I would never love anyone again. What do they call this feeling? Anger? Sadness? I did not really care, for it was I who first tryed to murder our lingering threat, Zhou Yu.


	2. Chapter Two: Blood Ties

CHAPTER TWO

Blood Ties

Authors Note: I do not own DW or any of the characters.

POV Mei-Lin Song

My raven haired elder sister breezed away from Yuanji and I. It is true, Yuanji was in the wrong. But it is not my place to take sides. I slowly stood and walked away from the well composed Yuanji. Our relationship would never be the same as before. I smiled downward, and continued on as the scarlett red sun sinks behind the buildings.

It didn't take Yuanji long to follow after me. Silently we walk side by side, regardless of rank. I heard a blood curdling scream from the village. Without thinking, I turned and sprinted towards the sound.  
>As I round the corner I freeze, "... Sister?"<p>

I have never seen my sister like this before. I was frightened. She stood there, back to me,  
>with a sword drawn. The same sword that recently cut through the throat of a warrior. Lun Yue Song had murdered Zhuge Dan. Staring at her, I stepped back in horror. I felt as if my world had shattered. But I knew then, she could never return to Wei.<p> 


	3. Chapter Three: A Deathly Situation

CHAPTER THREE

**POV LUN YUE SONG**

I see my sister and Yuanji in the doorway and flash an evil smirk. Despite never being able to return to Wei, I had one thing that could'nt be taken from me. My murderous heart. I had always longed to massacre my people. I, in a sick state of being, found gratification in opression. For sometimes they would not care for me, would forbear to take me any notice, despite my obvious advantage on the battle field. So sometimes I thought about revenge. Death, murder. With all this, though, a sadness, an unfilled desire clenches my soul. So with that, I must kill again. I must show them that if they kill mine, I may kill thiers. Starting with Yuanji, that thick-headed hayden.

I run towards Yuanji's traumatized face in the doorway, dodging my sister, so that my blade met hers.  
>"Lun Yue!" My sister calls me. I try to ignore both of thier pleas for mercy. Eventually, after much shuffling about, I finally corner Yuanji and Mei-Lin, and tie thier wrists together. I close Zhuge Dan's door to hide the evidence for a while, and I lead the two girls to my room. With thier arms tied tighly in a cursed knot, it would be impossible to break free.<p>

"This is for the good of Wei, you two. Yuanji, you have been nothing but a burden," Announced Lun Yue . Suddenly, in Lun Yue's desperate mind, she formulated a plan. "Yes! I don't have to leave Wei after all! I just have to make it look like Yuanji did this instead, and then I can fight for the good of the land without Yuanji's traitorous behavior!" A kind of sick joy filled Lun Yue's heart once again, as she said the cliche line, somehow making more sense than Mei-Lin had ever imagined. "How are you going to do that?" Questioned Mei Lin.  
>Suddenly, Lun Yue laughed a laugh like Sima Yi's, startling the two captives. Suddenly, she heard a knock on her study room's door. "Lun Yue Song, I must speak with you."<p>


End file.
